The conventional electrical connector comprises of two parts or members which are adapted to clamp electrical conductors therebetween. A clamping means is usually associated with one of the members.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,117,725 discloses a body member in the form of a "U-shaped" yoke, the arms of which are provided with apertures, an abutment shoe which is adapted to slide within said apertures, and a movable clamp member opposing the abutment shoe.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,128,895 reveals a yoke having a pivotal bridging member adapted to pivotally swing downwardly relative said yoke to permit a line wire to enter the yoke past the the bridging member.
Still another alternative as described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,132,967 which illustrates a sleeve member adapted to receive a sliding bearing member for clamping electrodes therebetween, utilizing a movable clamp element.
Yet another arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,268,853 where a clamp jaw and stepped jaw are utilized to clamp electrical conductors therebetween by means of a threaded stem and wing nut.
Other arrangements in the prior art utilize a yoke member having aligned apertures in the arms thereof, a closure member hingedly connected to the arms thereof and having a threaded post carrying rotatable wings adapted to interlock with the apertures during clamping of electrical conductors between the members.
However, the electrical connectors now used present relatively complicated arrangements for clamping electrical conductors and quite often it is a difficult task to insert the electrical conductors into the connector particularly when the connector is confined to a limited space. Furthermore, connectors often heat up during usage.